coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 249 (1st May 1963)
Plot At the end of the evening, a tired Annie demands that Jack calls time and empty the pub quickly. Ken tells Len that he thinks his father knows nothing about running a business. Dennis returns home late to a series of questions from Elsie as to what happened with Mavis Fox. He lies that he told her the truth, that she chucked him and he's spent the evening with Lenny Phillips. She feels sorry for him. The next morning, Ena goes to see Vera, asking Martha to collect her pension for her and hands her her book. Elsie calls into Gamma Garments for a new pair of stockings and Doreen gossips to her about how she saw Dennis leaving the pictures last night. She storms home to confront him, saying she'll tell Mavis if he doesn't. Emily boasts to Val that she and Doreen helped the company by giving the robbers "slow-moving" stock that wouldn't sell. They are dismayed when Det. Sgt. Shorrocks tells them that they've recovered all the items. Dennis meets Mavis back at the gallery where he tells her the truth. She tells him she'll have to return to London to think about their relationship but he's too self-absorbed about his show business career to listen. A panicking Martha runs into the Rovers looking for something she's lost but won't elaborate what it is. Florrie says she was the same in the Corner Shop this morning. The police return all the items. Emily and Doreen are relieved that Alf and Fred haven't been apprehended. Martha checks in Gamma that the lost item hasn't been found and confesses that it's Ena's pension book. Frank refuses to listen to Ken's opposition to the shop. Ken thinks he shouldn't give up the security of the GPO. Ena returns and wonders where Martha has got to. Dennis sees Mavis off from Central Station as she returns to London, being vague about how much he'll keep in touch. At home, Elsie is horrified to learn her son let Mavis go after she discovers her mother owns a Brighton hotel. Martha ventures into the snug, claiming she had no time to collect Ena's pension and will do it tomorrow. Ena is suspicious. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie Guest cast *Det. Sgt. Shorrocks - David Morrell *Mavis Fox - Maureen Davis Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Rosamund Street *Gamma Garments *Art Gallery *Central Station cafe Notes *This episode carried neither cast nor production credits. *Ena Sharples, Martha Longhurst and Minnie Caldwell discuss the marriage of Princess Alexandra to Angus Ogilvy which had taken place on 24th April 1963, one week before this episode was broadcast. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Mavis Fox heads for home - and Martha heads for trouble *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,228,000 homes (1st place). Category:1963 episodes